


You Love II

by seerofheart



Series: You Love Series [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him.<br/>And he's waiting for you.<br/>You'll see him again, you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love II

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the second part of 'You Love'.   
> This one is John/Dave. But only if you really look you can tell it John/Dave, just because of the piano part.   
> Yeah.  
> I'm such a fluffy idiot.  
> Don't let me write poetry anymore.

You love his hair.  
It's so soft, the lightest colour of blond. It's feathery, fluffy, falling perfectly in his face just above his eyes. It never tangles, never curls. Always perfect, in a way that looks like he isn't trying to keep it nice.

You love his skin.  
It's smooth, you love to glide your fingers down his neck, making him shiver ever so slightly. It's fair, even though he lives in Texas, somehow the sun doesn't have an effect. He has freckles, too, scattered across his face. He says they aren't there, but you've memorized their places, connecting the light dots like constellations.

You love his shape.  
He fits perfectly in your arms, and you in his. His face fits just-so in your palms, letting you cup his chin in your hands, threading his light hair through your fingers. The crook of his neck is the perfect size for you to rest your head in, smiling into his skin.

You love his smile.  
You rarely see it, he claims that 'Striders don't smile'. But, if you watch out of the corner of your eye, when you play the piano, his lips curve up at the edges, letting out a real smile. He laughs with you sometimes, his bright teeth showing as he breaks out into a full grin.

You love his voice.  
It's nothing like you had expected. Charming, and soft. His laugh is a hearty chuckle, rhythm played out in his words, his voice a choir of angels, an endless harmony that makes your breath hitch whenever he begins to speak.

You love his eyes.  
You are the only one he's shown them to, a deep red, rubies where his irises should be. You wish he wouldn't hide behind his sunglasses, but at the same time you love being the only witness of their beauty. You know he doesn't like them, but you'll keep telling him how lovely they are until he finally gives in.

You love him for him.  
You love his irony, as annoying it can be sometimes, the rhythm of his voice as he raps to you or rambles, the sweet sound of the songs he mixes just for you whenever he makes time for his turntables.

Everything he sees as imperfection, you see as perfection.  
The first time you told him you loved him, he said, "I love you too,"  
You'll treasure everything he ever says to you.  
You ask him to wait for you in heaven,  
and he says he'd never leave you behind.  
He's waiting for you, and maybe someday you can dance in the stars again beside him, and count the freckles on his cheeks like the constellations you used to watch together in the grass.  
Someday you'll meet him in the clouds,  
"I love you," you'll say,  
and he'll always say,   
"I love you too."  
~


End file.
